Nothing to Do
by screammealullaby
Summary: Ciel has nothing to do, Sebastian has a plan... EDIT Complete! Chapter 2 is a lemon, don't like don't read! R&R please ! Yaoi, I don't own Kuroshitsuji!
1. Chapter 1

"Bocchan," Sebastian began, opening the curtains of his young master's bedroom, allowing the sun to stream through. Ciel rolled over and looked at his butler with half-lidded eyes. "It's time to wake up; I have your morning tea prepared, along with your breakfast and your schedule for the day." Ciel sat up and stretched, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes. He growled at the thought of another busy day. "Young master, you only have one appointment today and we were supposed to have a guest but due to some unfortunate events he had to reschedule. So, other than some minor paperwork and some papers you need to sign that's all you have to do today." A devilish smile crossed Sebastian's face.

"I see." Ciel sat at the edge of his bed. He reached to his bed side table for his eye patch but Sebastian picked it up first.

"That's _my _job, Bocchan." He smiled sweetly and leaned down, tying the strings of the eye patch in neat bow. His gloved hands worked the buttons on his nightshirt swiftly and pulled his shirt off. He finished dressing Ciel and they began the day.

Ciel sat in his chair, his faithful butler off cleaning various rooms in the house and his other servants doing what they do best: destroying they house. He realized all his work was done; he had nothing left to sign, no more paperwork, his lesson was over. There was _nothing_. He sighed and leaned his head on his hand, closing his eyes. "What a boring day." He said quietly.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself Young Master; people may think you've gone mad." Sebastian spoke from the doorway.

Ciel scoffed and his eyes fluttered open. "You believe I care what people think of me?"

Sebastian smiled. "Of course not, Bocchan."

"Are you sure that today's work is done?" the Earl questioned. "I need something to do, I can't just sit here."

"That's all for today. You could always go out and socialize." Sebastian suggested, suppressing a smirk. Ciel merely glared. "Or find your own entertainment."The other just raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Oh Earl, you usually learn so quickly."

"I can assure you, I haven't a clue what you're implying Sebastian." Ciel stared at him with an annoyed look.

"Of course not. Will you be going to bed early then?" Sebastian stepped closer the young master, stopping in front of his desk with a proud smirk.

Ciel rose to his feet. "I suppose I haven't a choice if there's nothing else."

"Then I shall draw your bath, my lord." He bowed and left the room, leaving the other alone once again.

Ciel sighed and sat back down, waiting somewhat impatiently, unsure of what to do with his free time. Sebastian came back not terribly long later, announcing his bath was ready. Ciel sighed again and followed his butler.

Sebastian had his night clothes folded neatly in the bathroom as usual, and began to undress him for the second time that day, just like every other. Ciel relaxed in the bath, watching intently as Sebastian pulled off his gloves, then allowing his faithful butler to scrub his over his small body. "Bocchan." He began, not stopping his work.

"What is it?" Ciel opened his eyes and looked at the other, waiting for his response.

"You'll have a busier day tomorrow." He said, but nothing more.

"Is that all?" The other continued staring at him as if waiting for more than one mere sentence.

"Yes."

"I see." Ciel relaxed again, closing his eyes and leaning back, silently enjoying the hands wondering over his body. His eyes shot open and he almost drowned as he felt lips pressed to his own. Sebastian pulled back and smiled that sarcastically sweet smile of his. "S-Sebastian! What do you think you're doing?"

"It's much too early for bed, Young Master." Sebastian continued washing him as if nothing happened.

"That doesn't answer my question!" A light red tint stained Ciel's face. He didn't receive and answer, all he got was another kiss, shocking him once again. The boy merely shut his eyes tightly, resisting his natural instinct to kiss back.

"Does that answer your question?" Sebastian smirked, pulling back just so their lips weren't touching, not even an inch between their faces. His crimson eyes matched the color of the other's face. Ciel had nothing to say; he had no idea what just happened. All he could do was lean forward into the other's lips. Sebastian pulled back just as they barely touched.

"You're not properly dressed for that, Bocchan."

Ciel then realized he was very much still naked and the other's hands were still running over his body. "R-right, of course. I think were done here." He wished away the wondering hands, silently threatening the blush that covered his face. Sebastian helped him out of the bath and began drying the other. For the first time, Ciel was very aware of every move his hands were making. He then dressed him, moving agonizingly slow as he did the buttons, moving down his chest. He blinked as the other pulled away, rising back to his normal height. "Oh, right." Ciel murmured and began towards his bedroom.

"I thought I said it was too early for bed?" Sebastian stood in the doorway.

"What am I to do then Sebastian?" Ciel questioned, finally regaining his regular, cold composure. In turn, his butler took a few long strides, quickly closing the distance between them. Ciel was at a loss for words as once again, Sebastian kissed him rather suddenly, leaving him no time to defend himself. The other picked him up and moved him to the bed, not breaking their contact. He pulled away when they needed to breathe. "S-Sebastian…" Ciel began, staring wide eyed at the other.

"Just tell me to stop, Young Master. I won't have a choice." The once again gloved hands moved to the buttons on his night shirt, toying with the first one. _How unnecessary for him to have dressed me at all. _Ciel thought, silently smirking in his head.

"Sebastian." The earl said decidedly, regaining his regular confidence now that he had realized the situation. "This is an order." He leaned up so his mouth was right by the other's ear. "Don't stop."


	2. Chapter 2

A devious smile spread over the butler's face and his hands undid the buttons more quickly now, revealing the small, pale frame he had seen so many times before but in a different way now. He pulled off the smaller boy's shirt and tossed it lazily aside.

For the first time, Ciel was somewhat uncomfortable as his butler stared at his half exposed form. Sebastian pushed him down on the bed and crawled over him, pressing one knee between his thin legs. Ciel whimpered unintentionally, encouraging the other. Sebastian leaned down oh so slowly and nibbled at the other's neck.

The earl moved his hands hesitantly down to the other's coat. He awkwardly attempted to undress his butler as their lips met heatedly once again. The demon realized his master's intention and began to undress himself, tossing his own clothes along with the other's. Soon enough they were both stripped down, Sebastian still on top, kissing and biting down Ciel's body.

Sebastian's hand wandered to the smaller male's mouth, softly running two fingers across his lips. In response, the boy's tongue ran out to meet them, luring them seductively into his mouth. He sucked on his butler's fingers, biting at the skin lightly as he ran his tongue over each one. The raven haired male pulled them out and looked at his master, concern lacing his expression. "Are you sure about this, Bocchan?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Sebastian." Ciel attempted to give a confident look with have lidded, wanting eyes.

"Yes, young master." A wide smirk spread over the demon's face and he pressed a finger into the other. He whimpered and shut his eyes against the pain, letting out a louder cry as the other added another without letting him adjust. "Relax." Ciel merely glared, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The other bit his neck, moving his way down to his chest to distract him from the pain.

Ciel let out a sigh, telling the other he was alright. He added another finger, bringing forth more whines of hurt. Sebastian's fingers searched inside him for that spot that would make him scream his name. "S-ahh!" He cried, attempting to muffle it with his hands.

"Ah I think not, Ciel."Sebastian pulled his fingers out and pinned the earl's hands above his head with only one of his own. He positioned himself as he towered over the smaller boy, enjoying the sight of his master completely helpless and arching to his every touch before pressing into him.

Ciel practically screamed from pain, not at all expecting it to hurt as much as it did. His noises were muffled as the demon's lips pressed to his own again, his tongue instantly beginning a battle of dominance. The other began moving slowly, sending a whole new sensation of pain through his head, slowly mixing with pleasure as he continued. Slowly, ever so slowly, Ciel experienced a type of bliss he hadn't felt before. Perhaps happiness? He would have laughed at the thought if it hadn't been for the moan that was lost into the other's mouth.

The butler moved faster and pulled away from the kiss, finally getting the delightful reaction he had been expecting from his master. He released the other's hands, allowing them to wander across the small body, one resting on his chest, toying with his nipples and the other moving down to his member, moving in time with his body's movements.

"F-faster!" Ciel managed to gasp as the other almost instantly complied with his request. He arched his back and dropped his head back, attempting to sit up but falling back as a wave of lust and heat washed over him.

Sebastian stayed steady, nearing his completion. He moved his hand faster along Ciel's member, causing him to moan louder still.

Sweat dripped down both their bodies, making their skin glow in the dull light of Ciel's bedroom. The earl wrapped his arms around the other, panting through his vocalizations.

"Bocchan." Sebastian whispered in the other's ear, never breaking his pace. Ciel shuttered at the word. "Come for me." The small male blushed a deep crimson red, finding it hard to focus on a way to respond. He didn't though; he hit his limit as he released over he and his butler's stomachs, screaming "Sebastian!" The demon, in turn filled his young master with a new heat as he finished.

Sebastian pulled out, and redressed himself as Ciel lay panting on the bed still. "Young Master, we should clean you up."


End file.
